


Hurt By Evil

by Momma_Time



Series: Kissing Evil [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Thomas isn't trying to be mean, not to be mean and hateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex is kidnapped by the city's villain and now he has to face the darker side of Purple Reign's abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the first fic, I mention the time Thomas actually hurt/scared Alex during one of the kidnappings. So this has a little violence and poor Alex...  
> Thomas fixed everything eventually, but I don't talk about it.

It should have been your average day, one in which Alex did his usual job of reporting at the scene of whatever was going on.  
  
Today, the city's mayor was giving a speech about unifying the city, with Unifier beside him. Alex took notes and then when the speech was over, he turned to face the camera as they went live. It was your usual; talk about the mayor's main points, briefly explain what they meant for the city and the plan for whatever the guy was saying. Everything was fine.  
  
Until it wasn't.  
  
There was a commotion behind Alex, and he turned to look over his shoulder to see what was going on; he didn't stop talking into his mic, even as he briefly tried to investigate the source of the rising chaos. Aaaand then he saw it. And felt it.  
  
A large mech was stepping into view from behind a block of skyscrapers, and Alex quickly turned back to the camera man, jerking the front of it to point at the walking machine. He started mumbling a description of what they were saying, only to be stopped when a voice was amplified through some speaker on the mech.  
  
"Where's Hamilton? I need the little shit."  
  
Alex traded glances with his cameraman and then motioned him to go and get out of the way. Like hell would Purple Reign accidentally step on his coworker. The man didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran to a semi-safe distance to continue recording the event, while Alex calmly strode forward. People were running away from it, and Alex was scared for a moment that he'd be trampled in their hurry to escape, but he made it out of the panicking crowd to stand in front of the oncoming mech.  
  
Adopting a cocky and bored facade, Alex stopped and rested his hands on his hips. "What do you want this time you purple loving freak?"  
  
"I just need to borrow you," came the reply. The mech reached down and snatched Alex up, who screeched in a moment of panic as he was raised high above the street. The panic didn't cease until he was dropped into a door on the mech that led to the control room, where Purple Reign had already turned around in his chair to face him.  
  
"You know I hate heights." Alex brushed the invisible debris from his shirt and shot the villain a bored look. "And why today, of all days? I do have other things to do."  
  
"Yeah well, plans change. You're joining me for something." Purple Reign curled his finger at Alex, wanting him to come forward, and Alex rolled his eyes as he did so.  
  
"Care to tell me what?" He glanced at the spare seat beside Purple Reign and briefly thought that the guy must have planned for company. "Aw, I get my own seat now? How sweet."  
  
"Who said it's for you?" Sighing, Purple Reign waved his hand lazily at Alex, "When we get there, you're sitting on the floor. Someone else will be joining us, and I need you here to act like the tortured victim for a few minutes until I finish the deal. They don't take me seriously enough."  
  
"You could have asked," Alex mumbled. "And what deal?"  
  
"Like I'm telling you what nefarious mischief I get into." Purple Reign spun his chair around and started controlling the mech, which transformed itself into something that could fly, and then they were zipping off. To where, Alex wasn't sure, but it certainly wasn't Purple Reign's lair. "Seriously, just for a few minutes, and then we're gone."  
  
"Why me? Someone else would look more scared of you and what's going on. I'm certainly not." At Purple Reign's dubious look, Alex huffed. "Unless it's heights or water. I really hate heights and water."  
  
"Because you're kidnapped the most, so it won't seem strange that I have you with me for this. If I go bringing in some random person off of the street, they may panic and botch the whole thing up."  
  
"What on earth is so important about this deal?"  
  
"This deal is ensuring that I keep my place as the top villain in the country." Purple Reign pressed a button, flipped a few switches, and then started his descent. They were outside of the city, in an area Alex was less familiar with, and they landed in some park in the mountains. The man hopped up and grabbed some cuffs from a compartment behind him and then tugged Alex to his feet.  
  
"Just wear these, act scared, and we'll be out of there in five minutes tops." He started slipping them onto Alex's wrists and ankles.  
  
"Kinky."  
  
Purple Reign snorted, "You wish."  
  
Alex did wish, actually.  
  
Purple Reign grabbed what was essentially a leash that was linked to the chain connecting the wrist and ankle cuffs, tugging Alex behind him. "Come on pet."  
  
"Excuse you, but I--"  
  
"Hush." Something about that silenced Alex, and he couldn't figure out why the chilling tone worked until he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. What in the hell? He didn't get to say anything as Purple Reign tugged him through a cave entrance, and Alex realized what state park they were in.  
  
Alex didn't think on it long as they traveled down the tunnel to the main part of the cave, where Purple Reign gave one final harsh tug on the chain, causing Alex to stumble. He opened his mouth to snap at him, but then he remembered that for some reason, he couldn't speak.  
  
"Sit." The command in the tone from earlier had Alex moving without his permission to drop down onto the stone floor on his knees. Okay, yeah, he was scared. "Huh, should have you like that more often." Purple Reign ran two fingers under Alex's jaw in a gentle and flirty caress before he turned his attention to the man he was meeting.  
  
Honestly, Alex was a little scared of the people they were meeting. The guy was surrounded by his bodyguards, and they were all armed, while Purple Reign didn't have anything but his words. It was unnerving. And then, Alex was rooted to the spot and couldn't speak because Purple Reign had used his powers on him. Maybe unnerving wasn't the right word; terrified was better.  
  
He had no control over his body, and there were men with guns everywhere.  
  
Alex's eyes flicked between Purple Reign and the other villain they were meeting. King, if Alex remembered right. The man was crazy as they came, a killer who didn't care who suffered. At least Purple Reign cared about not killing or hurting anyone. His excuse was that he couldn't rule over the people if they were dead.  
  
King, was the exact opposite.  
  
He killed for fun.  
  
The villain in question gestured at Alex, "You brought your pet? Are you trying to get us both thrown in jail? You know Unifier follows the kid everywhere."  
  
Kid?  
  
Alex scowled and started trying to bless him out, not caring that he couldn't make a sound. How dare he! The prick could go cram a shovel up his ass for all Alex cared. King and Purple Reign both looked at him. King looked ready to laugh his ass off, while Purple Reign was giving him a warning look. Alex continued his rant anyway until Purple Reign took the "leash" and gave it a harsh tug.  
  
"Do you want me to hand you over to this piece of shit, Alexander?" Alex's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head, feeling scared. No. He felt betrayed. Why would Purple Reign even threaten him with that? "Then knock it off!" Another jerk to the leash.  
  
This time, he whimpered and fell over. This was new. Purple Reign had never intentionally hurt him.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Alex curled into a ball and covered his head, wishing he could go home. He didn't like this; he didn't like being Purple Reign's hostage or being hurt like this. Purple Reign had never acted this way, had never hurt him in such a way that led to Alex being sure he'd have bruises by the end of it.  
  
The two villains talked out whatever deal they were working out; Alex didn't hear them, too far gone into his own terrified thoughts. He didn't know it was over until Purple Reign was guiding him back outside and into the mech. Alex was shaking, and the moment Purple Reign had unchained him inside the mech, Alex was drawn into a tight embrace.  
  
"Alexander, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alexander. I shouldn't have brought you here. This was a terrible idea, and I put you in danger." He pulled back and started examining Alex's wrists to check for bruising. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Alex jerked away from him and scrambled back to put space between them. He was shaking his head and holding a hand up to keep Purple Reign back. He mouthed to stay away from him, voice still gone. Purple Reign seemed to realize what else was bothering Alex.  
  
"Oh, Alexander," he breathed. "Y-you can talk. You can do-do whatever you need to, want to. Shit, I'm so sorry, Alexander."  
  
"Take me to Senator Washington's house. Now." He needed his family. He wanted Martha more than anything, needed her.  
  
"Okay...okay, I'll take you to the Washington's." Purple Reign slowly backed away from him and quickly started the mech, zipping them off to rush Alex home. "Alexander, please understand, I'm so--"  
  
"I get it! You're sorry! That doesn't change the fact that you'd hurt me! You served me up on a platter to that psychopath!" Alex scooted closer to the door, seated next to the stairs so he'd have quick access to his escape.  
  
\--  
  
Alex startled awake, gasping for breath with Thomas gently shaking him. "Alex? Alexander, darlin', wake up sweetie."  
  
Alex slowly opened his eyes, waking slowly and rolling over to face Thomas, who was propped up on one elbow, with the other arm carefully wrapped around Alex. Alex took one look at him and launched himself forward to cling to Thomas. He was over the incident, mostly. He hadn't been plagued with nightmares of when Thomas had hurt him since it happened. Alex knew Thomas had meant well and hadn't intended to hurt Alex the way he had; it was meant to be for show, but it had still happened, and it had taken time for Alex to heal.

But he was safe now, and Thomas did everything he could to protect Alex. Always making up for it, always putting forth the effort to ensure that Alex was never hurt again, by his hand or anyone else's.


End file.
